


Blindfolded - One Shot with Tom Hiddleston

by Finney13



Category: British (UK) Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finney13/pseuds/Finney13
Summary: She’s blindfolded and tied on a chair. She has no other option but to submit to what her dom has in store for her.The following story is a depiction of bdsm/dom/sub sex.





	Blindfolded - One Shot with Tom Hiddleston

His footsteps echoed in the corridor outside the room. They were determined and they were heading my way. I had been blindfolded so I couldn’t see a thing. I could hear that the boots the footsteps came from had metal in the heels because they clacked against the floor with every step. 

The door opened and I could feel the cool air moving around me. It raised the hair on my skin up and ran an excited tingle through my spine.

The footsteps came closer. My heartbeat rose and my breathing was getting heavier. If I could I would have fidgeted around nervously, but I couldn’t. No, I was tightly tied into the chair with a collar from my neck and with ties from my wrists and ankles. All I could move was my hands and my feet and just turn my head. I was also gagged so I couldn’t even say a thing. 

He had literally tied me down. All I could do was to submit and wait to see what he had in store for me.

The footsteps stopped right next to me. My heart was pounding. He softly brushed my cheek with his hand and then slapped it lightly. The sting of the slap was quickly overrun by warmth brought by the blood gathering into the cheek. He slapped me again and the pain created a warm tingling gathering inside me. He took my chin into his hand and held it in place to lick my pounding, tender cheek from all the way from the jawline up to the corner of my eye.

“Well, you seem to enjoy what you are getting because you don’t make a sound” he whispered into my ear. “Shall we see if we could get a sound off you… with this?” he said and slapped the foot of the chair. I startled the sudden sound and yelped. He chuckled “Oh, well that was too easy. Not so tough little one after all then?” He slapped my inner thigh with his hand. The sting was good and I could feel the warmth gathering into the pit of my stomach. He slapped my other thigh and then again the first one and I let out a groan when he slapped the same spot again. “Well well, we have a talker here after all. Shh-shh-shhh, quiet now little one. This is not yet over.”

He took away my gag and whispered into my ear: “This is how it’s going to go, little one. I am going to put my cock into that sweet mouth of yours and you are going to be very gentle with it. No teeth, no nipping or I will slap you. Understood?” “Yes, sir.” He unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his trousers. I opened my mouth as wide as I could and he pushed his large throbbing cock into my mouth slowly. He pushed and pulled few times slowly, then he pulled my head into him and I released my jaws and let him push his cock all the way in. “Oh fuck that feels so good” he hissed “your mouth is so sweet, little one.”

I could taste precum in my mouth and his saltiness got me all fired up. He knew it, so he took his cock from my mouth and untied my wrists and ancles. “Get onto the bed” he ordered “on all fours”. I obeyed. The sheets were cool against my sweaty palms and knees but they wouldn’t be cold for much longer. “Stay very still and I will give you what you want, little one” he said while moving behind me. “Will you spank me, sir?” I asked. “Yes, I will, but only if you behave” he replied and petted my buttocks. “I have been very, very naughty little girl, sir. I think I must be punished.” I said with a tremble in my voice, knowing what was coming.

The whip snapped sharply against my buttocks and the sting ran adrenaline through my body. Then the whip snapped again and again on my flesh and the sting turned into warm throbbing and made my insides drip. He touched my swollen vulva with his fingers and I flinched when he pushed one inside me and groaned “You are already so wet, little one. I was hoping we could’ve kept this game on a bit longer, but you give me no choice now.”

He lowered himself next to the bed and started licking and nibbing my clit from behind. It didn’t take him long to make me come and he licked me through the whole orgasm until the pulsing inside me stopped. When I was done he stood up and pushed his cock into me with full force. He held me tight and pounded into me fast and without hesitation and soon he came too with a long groan.

He kissed my back before he pulled himself out. “I will never get used to not apologising for slapping you” he sighed. I turned around and sat on the bed chuckling “Tom, trust me, it would ruin the whole thing if you would do that. A dom never apologises during sex.” Tom looked at me with a smirk “I bet he can always try to make it up on the second run, right?”


End file.
